A Gift, From Me To You
by Ay
Summary: Takdirlah yang memilih mempertemukan kita dalam situasi seperti ini.. Biarlah takdir mengambil kebahagianku, asal aku bisa meninggalkan kebahagian pada orang-orang di sekelilingku..
1. Chapter 1

**A Gift, From Me To You**

Author: aya-kuchiki chan

Disclaimer: Bleach punya Tite Kubo

Ketahuilah..

Bila kita menyukai seseorang,

Maka kita akan sakit saat melihatnya bersama orang yang disukainya.

Jika kita menyayangi seseorang,

Maka kita akan tersenyum saat melihatnya bersama orang yang disayanginya.

Dan saat kita mencintai seseorang,

Maka kita akan bahagia melihatnya bersama orang yang dicintainya..

**A Gift, From Me To You**

Aku berjalan menyusuri lorong kelas. Hari ini, tidak tepatnya sore ini, aku sudah memutuskan untuk melepas Ichigo. Jangan bilang aku bodoh, jahat, atau pengecut. Aku hanya ingin memberikan kebahagiaan pada orang-orang di sekelilingku termasuk Ichigo. Aku melirik Kaien dono yang berdiri di sebelahku.

"Masih ada satu enam hari kan?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum. Ya, aku harus tersenyum. Lagipula ini semua bukan sesuatu yang harus disesali. Semua manusia pasti akan mengalaminya.

"Benar," jawab Kaien dono sambil tersenyum.

Dia lalu pergi meninggalkanku sendiri. Ya sendiri, karena aku harus menyelesaikan semuanya sendiri. Karena ini adalah hidupku. Akulah yang akan menentukan jalan hidupku, walau kadang semuanya tak berjalan sesuai dengan keinginanku. Karena aku bukan Tuhan. Aku hanyalah seorang gadis bernama Rukia Kuchiki.

Aku melanjutkan jalanku sampai akhirnya aku berhenti di depan sebuah kelas. Kelas dengan papan nama tergantung di pintunya, yang bertuliskan XII-A. Aku memasuki kelas itu. Tertangkap oleh kedua indera penghilatanku, seorang pria sedang duduk sambil membaca sebuah buku. Pria itu lalu menghentikan kegiatannya saat melihat kedatanganku. Pria berambut oranye yang sanggup membuat hatiku berdetak setiap kali bertemu dengannya. Pria dengan mata musim gugurnya yang damai, yang mampu membuat nafasku seakan terhenti saat memandangnya. Ya, dia adalah Kurosaki Ichigo. Sahabat sekaligus kekasihku. Tidak, mungkin sebentar lagi dia hanya akan menyebutku mantan kekasihnya.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Rukia. Kau dari mana saja?" tanya Ichigo.

"Mmm..," aku hanya tersenyum sebagai jawabanku atas pertanyaannya.

"Hei, kenapa kau hanya tersenyum?" Ichigo kembali menanyaiku.

"Apa aku tidak boleh tersenyum? Mmm..," lagi-lagi aku menjawab dengan diakhiri senyuman.

"Ah, sudahlah. Kau selalu membuatku berhenti bernafas saat melihatmu tersenyum," ucap Ichigo. Ichigo, maafkan aku. "Ayo kita pulang," ajak Ichigo. Tapi aku tidak bergeming dari tempatku. Aku masih terdiam. Ini saatnya, aku harus melakukannya sebelum terlambat.

Aku mendekati Ichigo, perlahan tapi pasti aku mengecup singkat bibirnya. Aku bisa melihat Ichigo terkejut dengan apa yang ku lakukan. Ichigo terdiam, berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi.

"Maafkan aku Ichigo, aku ingin kita mengakhiri hubungan kita," ucapku dengan pelan tapi pasti. Hatiku sudah mantap saat mengucapkan hal ini. Tolong, jangan bilang aku bodoh. Ini semua demi Ichigo. Aku melihat Ichigo benar-benar terkejut dengan perkataanku.

"Rukia, apa maksudmu? Jangan bercanda mengenai hal itu!" ucap Ichigo.

"Aku sama sekali tidak bercanda. Aku serius. Aku tidak bisa meneruskan hubungan kita. Maaf," hanya itu yang bisa ku ucapkan.

"Tapi kenapa?!" Ichigo terlihat sangat marah dengan keputusan sepihak dariku.

"Karena aku tidak ingin lagi melanjutkan hubungan kita," hanya itu yang bisa ku jelaskan pada Ichigo. Aku tidak mungkin menjelaskan hal yang sebenarnya pada Ichigo. Apalagi tentang Kaien dono. Ini adalah rahasia hidupku.

"Kenapa Rukia?!" Ichigo mengguncangkan bahuku. Aku menatap sedih ke arahnya. Maafkan aku Ichigo, aku mencintaimu. Tapi aku ingin kau memilih wanita lain. Setidaknya wanita yang bisa memberikanmu cinta yang lama, tidak seperti aku yang hanya bisa memberikan sebentar kebahagiaan untukmu.

"Tolong lepaskan aku, Ichigo. Ini semua sudah berakhir. Sekarang kita sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa lagi," aku lalu melepaskan tangan Ichigo yang berada di bahuku. Aku berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Ichigo.

Aku keluar dari kelas itu. Kelas yang menjadi saksi berakhirnya hubunganku dengan Ichigo, sekaligus menjadi saksi betapa aku sangat mencintai Ichigo hingga memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan kami. Bukk… Aku mendengar suara tangan memukul meja. Hatiku perih memikirkan Ichigo, air mataku perlahan jatuh menetes di pipiku. Aku tidak kuasa untuk tetap membendungnya. Maafkan aku Ichigo.

Aku kembali berjalan. Berjalan dalam kepekatan malam yang semakin menampakkan kearoganannya. Menguasai langit yang indah dengan gelapnya. Menggantikan cahaya di siang hari. Hanya ada bulan dan bintang yang berusaha memberikan perlawanan pada sang malam. Berusaha menebarkan secercah cahaya sebagai penerang. Tapi apa arti itu semua untukku? Sebentar lagi itu semua tidak akan berarti lagi. Cahayaku telah ku tinggalkan, ku tinggalkan untuk menerangi wanita lain yang lebih baik untuknya. Hanya itu yang bisa ku lakukan, karena aku hanya akan menjadi kesedihan baginya bila dia masih bersamaku. Sinarnya akan redup mengikuti hatiku yang sebentar lagi akan padam, mengikuti kepekatan sang malam.

Aku melirik ke sebelahku. Ternyata Kaien dono sudah berada di sampingku lagi.

"Bagaimana Rukia, kau sudah melakukannya?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum sedih.

"Sudah. Dan janganlah merasa bersalah Kaien dono. Aku melakukan ini atas kemauanku. Aku tahu ini semua bukan keinginanmu. Aku tahu kau hanya menjalankan tugasmu. Maka, kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah padaku," ucapku lagi-lagi diakhiri dengan senyuman. Ya, senyuman yang semampunya akan ku berikan di hari-hari terakhirku.

"Sekarang apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kaien dono.

"Aku ingin menemui Renji," ucapku.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Kaien dono lalu pergi lagi meninggalkanku sendiri di tengah malam ini.

Aku melirik jam tangan yang terpasang di pergelangan tanganku. Masih jam 7. Aku lalu mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam tasku. Aku lalu menghubungi seseorang. Seseorang yang selama ini aku sakiti tanpa aku sadari. Ya, dialah Abarai Renji sahabatku. Sahabat yang selalu hadir di kala aku membutuhkannya. Aku tidak sadar selama ini dia menyukaiku lebih dari seorang sahabat. Awalnya aku merasa dia hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabat. Karena kami sudah bersahabat dari kecil. Aku tidak menyangka saat dia menembakku. Tepat 1 jam setelah aku resmi berpacaran dengan Ichigo. Tentu saja aku menolaknya. Aku tahu dia berdusta saat mengatakan menerima hubunganku dengan Ichigo. Karena aku bisa melihat kepedihan dari sudut matanya setiap kali melihatku bersama dengan Ichigo. Maafkan aku Renji.

"Moshi-moshi, apa itu kau Renji?" tanyaku lewat ponsel.

"Moshi-moshi? Ini kau Rukia?" tanya Renji seperti tidak mempercayai bahwa aku yang sedang meneleponnya.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya kau fikir siapa?Hehe.." tanyaku diakhiri tawa kecil.

"Mmm.. tidak biasanya kau meneleponku sambil mengucapkan moshi-moshi?"

"Apa aku tidak boleh mengucapkanya? Hehe..," lagi-lagi aku mengakhirinya dengan tawa kecil.

"Mmm.. bukannya begitu. Oh ya, ada apa kau menghubungiku, Rukia?"

"Apa besok kau ada waktu?" tanyaku.

"Besok? Maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke Chappy World bila kau tidak ada acara besok pagi. Bagaimana?" tanyaku. Aku harap Renji menyetujuinya.

"Mmm.. denganku?" Renji sepertinya tidak percaya dengan ucapanku.

"Tentu saja denganmu. Besok kita berdua akan berkeliling Chappy World. Bagaimana? Kau mau kan?" aku harap Renji menjawab iya. Terimalah ini sebagai permintaan maafku padamu Renji. Sebagai permintaan maaf atas segala sikapku yang mungkin menyakitmu.

"Kita? Berdua?" Renji masih terdengar tidak percaya dengan ucapanku.

"Tentu saja kita berdua," ucapku meyakinkannya.

"Mmm.. apa Ichigo tidak.."

"Tidak akan ada masalah dengan Ichigo, akan aku ceritakan semuanya besok," ucapku meotong ucapan Renji.

"Mmm.. baiklah kalau begitu. Mau ku jemput jam berapa?" tanya Renji.

"Terima kasih. Tapi kau tidak perlu menjemputku. Bagaimana kalau aku menunggumu di taman jam 10?" tanyaku.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," ucap Renji.

"Oyasumi Renji."

"Oyasumi Rukia," ucap Renji. Dan aku pun memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Aku melanjutkan jalanku. Aku sudah hampir sampai di rumah. Rumah yang hanya kutinggali bersama dengan kakakku, Byakuya Kuchiki. Aku terkejut saat melihat Kaien dono sudah ada di depan rumahku. Dia bersandar di pagar rumahku, menungguku sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan. Aku menatapnya, wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Ichigo. Mungkin hanya warna rambutnya saja yang membedakan mereka.

"Kau sudah pulang Rukia?" tanya Kaien dono.

"Iya, aku tidak menyangka Kaien dono sudah berada di sini," ucapku.

"Kau tidak jadi bertemu dengan Renji?" tanya Kaien dono.

"Iya, aku memutuskan untuk menemuinya besok. Aku masih punya enam hari lagi kan?" tanyaku diakhiri dengan senyuman.

"Ya, kau masih mempunyai waktu enam hari lagi," ucap Kaien dono.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku masuk dulu. Permisi," aku lalu masuk ke dalam pekarangan rumahku sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu pagar. Aku menatap Kaien dono sambil tersenyum sebelum aku benar-benar menutup pintu pagar.

Aku masih bisa mendengar saat Kaien dono mengucapkan hal itu.

"Maafkan aku Rukia, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk mengambil kebahagianmu. Andai saja takdir berpihak pada kita, mungkin kita tidak akan bertemu dalam situasi seperti ini."

"Tidak masalah bagiku seandainya kebahagiannku diambil. Aku hanya berharap bisa meningglkan kebahagiaan pada orang-orang di sekelilingku. Seperti katamu, aku ingin meninggalkan hatiku disini. Ini semua bukan salahmu Kaien dono. Aku tidak akan pernah menyalahkanmu. Karena takdirlah yang memilih untuk mempertemukan kita pada situasi seperti ini," ucapku. Aku tidak tahu apa Kaien dono masih berada di balik pagar dan mendengar ucapanku atau tidak.

**To be continue**

Maaf Ay lagi-lagi bikin fic baru. Ide fic ini tiba-tiba saja datang..

Dan akhirnya jadilah fic ini..

Mohon saran, masukan, kritikan, dan pujian bila ada untuk fic ini..

Arigato


	2. Kado Untuk Renji

**A Gift, From Me To You**

Author: aya-kuchiki chan

Disclaimer: Bleach punya Tite Kubo

Ketahuilah..

Sahabat itu berjalan bukan seperti gunting..

Meski lurus, tapi memisahkan sesuatu..

Sahabat itu berjalan bagai jarum..

Meski menusuk dan menyakitkan,,

Tetapi, menyatukan yang terpisah..

**A Gift, From Me To You**

**.:Chapter Dua:.**

**Kado Untuk Renji**

Sinar mentari menembus tirai kamarku. Memperjelas keadaan kamarku saat ini. Kamar yang sebentar lagi akan ku tinggalkan. Aku menatap jam yang terpasang di dinding kamarku. 'Sudah jam 7,' batinku. Aku pun bergegas mandi dan segera turun ke lantai bawah untuk sarapan bersama nii sama. Hari ini aku memakai baju terusan berwarna ungu muda dengan potongan V pada lehernya. Baju ini adalah baju pemberian Renji saat ulang tahunku yang ke 16, tepatnya 1 bulan yang lalu.

"Ohayou nii sama," sapaku saat melihat nii sama di meja makan.

"Ohayou Rukia, bagaimana dengan keadaanmu?" tanya nii sama saat aku sudah mengahadapnya di meja makan.

"Mm.. aku sudah baikan ko," ucapku. Maaf nii sama, aku tidak bermaksud membohongimu.

"Kau mau pergi?" tanya nii sama sambil memperhatikan penampilanku.

"Mm.. Iya, hari ini aku akan pergi ke Chappy World bersama Renji," ucapku jujur.

"Renji?" nii sama menaikan sebelah alisnya saat mendengar jawabanku.

"Iya, dengan Renji," jawabku meyakinkan nii sama. Kumohon nii sama, jangan tanya kenapa aku tidak pergi dengan Ichigo.

"Oh, ya sudah. Hati-hati," ucapan nii sama membuatku lega.

Aku segera menghabiskan sarapanku. Aku tidak ingin terlambat. Lagi-lagi aku melirik jam dinding. Masih jam 8, sekarang aku baru menyadari betapa waktu adalah sesuatu yang penting. Aku menyadarinya di saat waktu ku di sini tinggal sebentar lagi. Aku memutuskan untuk berangkat sekarang. Karena dengan begitu, aku masih mempunyai waktu untuk merenung sejenak di taman. Merenungi nasib yang menyapaku. Menyambutku ke babak baru yang belum pernah aku datangi atau jumpai sebelumnya.

"Sedang apa Rukia?" sebuah suara terdengar dari sampingku. Aku menoleh ke arah suara tersebut dan mendapati Kaien dono sedang duduk di sampingku, di atas bangku panjang taman yang sekarang sedang ku duduki.

"Eh, Kaien dono. Mmm.. aku hanya ingin merenung di sini," ucapku.

"Merenung ya? Apa ini semua ada hubungannya dengan kehadiranku dalam kehidupanmu?" tanya Kaien dono.

"Ya, begitulah," ucapku sambil tersenyum ke arahnya. Bagaimana pun juga, ini bukan kesalahan Kaien dono.

"Maafkan.." ucapan Kaien dono terpotong karena aku meletakkan jariku di bibirnya.

"Sudahlah Kaien dono, sudah berapa kali ku ucapkan, aku tidak pernah menyalahkanmu. Aku menerima takdir ini dengan lapang," ucapku kembali diakhiri dengan senyuman. Senyuman kepasrahan, karena aku tidak akan mungkin bisa merubah garis takdir hidupku. Garis takdir hidup seorang Kuchiki Rukia.

Baru saja Kaien dono ingin mengeluarkan lagi suaranya, tiba-tiba Renji sudah terlihat dan datang menghampiriku. Kaien dono pun tersenyum dan meninggalkanku sendiri lagi. Ya, sendiri untuk kembali menghadapi hidupku. Hidup yang harus ku jalani.

"Rukia, apa aku terlambat?" tanya Renji begitu sampai di tempatku. Dia lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sampingku. Tepat di tempat yang tadi diduduki oleh Kaien dono.

"Tidak, kau sama sekali tidak terlambat Renji. Akulah yang datang terlalu pagiku," jawabku. "Ayo kita pergi," ucapku sambil menggandeng tangan Renji. Aku tidak sadar kalau ada seseorang yang menatap dengan kesedihan, kemarahan, dan kekecewaan karena dikhianati pada kami berdua.

Kami lalu sampai di Chappy World. Tempat yang sangat aku idolakan. Baru saja melangkahkan kaki ke dalamnya, kami sudah di sambut oleh badut raksasa berbentuk Chappy.

"Wah, chappy.. Lucu sekali," ucapku sambil mengelus-elus badut itu.

"Hei Rukia, kau tidak pernah berubah ya! Seperti anak kecil saja!" ejek Renji.

"Tapi Chappy memang lucu kok!" belaku. Aku lalu menarik lengan Renji dan mengajaknya foto bersama dengan Chappy.

"Hei, kenapa kau menarikku?" protes Renji.

"Ayo, kita foto bertiga dengan Chappy!" ajakku pada Renji.

"Ah, tidak.. aku tidak mau!" tolak Renji.

"Ahh.. Kau harus mau! Ayo Renji!" ucapku sambil menggunakan puupy eyes, yang membuat Renji menyerah.

"Baiklah," ucapnya. Dan kami pun berhasil berfoto bersama chappy.

Setelah seharian berkeliling Chappy World, kami lalu beristirahat di bangku panjang yang tersdia di area Chappy World. Renji terlihat begitu senang hari ini. Aku senang melihat wajahnya yang bahagia. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesak di dadaku.

"Huh, huh, huh.." aku berusaha mengatur nafasku.

"Rukia, kau kenapa?" tanya Renji khawatir.

"Tidak, aa..aku tidak apa..apa kok," ucapku tersengal-sengal.

"Tapi, wajahnya pucat sekali," Renji semakin khawatir melihat keadaanku.

"Sudahlah, aku.. aku tidak apa-apa, Hmm.." aku berusaha meyakinkan Renji dan setelah menarik nafas panjang, rasa sesak di dadaku perlahan mulai menghilang.

"Kau benar tidak apa-apa, Rukia?" Renji masih terlihat khawatir.

"Iya, aku tidak apa-apa," ucapku meyakinkannya sambil diakhiri sebuah senyuman. Senyuman tulus untuk sahabatku, Abarai Renji.

"Ya sudah, lebih baik kita pulang sekarang. Kau terlihat sangat lelah, Rukia," tawar Renji.

"Baik, tapi tunggu. Ini," ucapku sambil menyerahkan foto yang tadi kami ambil.

"Loh, kenapa kau memberikanku foto ini?" tanya Renji.

"Tentu saja untuk kau simpan. Anggap saja ini adalah kado terakhir dariku untukmu," ucapku dengan diakhiri senyuman.

"Ngng..?" Renji kelihatan bingung dengan ucapanku.

"Sudahlah tidak usah difikirkan. Ayo kita pulang," aku kembali menggandeng tangan Renji saat perjalanan pulang.

Aku tiba di rumah pukul 5 sore. Aku langsung masuk ke kamarku. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu nii sama yang masih berada di ruang kerjanya. Aku sedikit terkejut saat melihat Kaien dono berada di dalam kamarku. Ah, kenapa aku harus terkejut? Ini kan bukan pertama kalinya Kaien dono berada di dalam kamarku.

"Kaien dono? Apa ada kabar baru? Waktunya tidak dipercepat kan?" tanyaku sedikit khawatir.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu," ucap Kaien dono. Syukurlah waktuku tidak berkurang.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok, Kaien dono," ucapku meyakinkan Kaien dono.

"Mmm.. lalu, apalagi yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?" tanya Kaien dono padaku.

"Besok sepulang sekolah, aku ingin menemui Orihime," ucapku sambil memandang wajah Keien dono.

"Baiklah, semoga berhasil," ucap Kaien dono.

"Ya, terima kasih," ucapku.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu," Kaien dono lalu beranjak pergi, tapi aku menahannya.

"Tunggu, Kaien dono," panggilku.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kaien dono lalu berbalik kembali menghadapku.

"Terima kasih," ucapku tulus.

"Untuk?" Kaien dono sepertinya tidak mengerti maksudku.

"Terima kasih, karena pertemuan kita memberikanku arti dari kehidupan yang sebenarnya," ucapku. Ya, arti kehidupan sebenarnya juga betapa berartinya waktu, bagiku, Ichigo, Renji, Orihime, nii sama, dan semua orang sebentar lagi harus ku tinggalkan.

"Sama-sama, karena berkatmu juga, aku bisa meninggalkan hatiku di sini. Hati yang selama ini mati," ucap Kaien dono sambil tersenyum dan beranjak kembali pergi meninggalkanku. Aku membalas ucapannya dengan senyum manis. Senyum yang sebentar lagi akan lenyap keeksisannya. Senyum yang sebentar lagi hanya akan menjadi kenangan bagi setiap insan yang pernah melihatnya.

Keesokan harinya aku kembali menjalani kehidupanku seperti sediakala, saat belum berjumpa dengan Kaien dono. Lima hari lagi ya? Kuatkan aku kami sama. Aku berjalan dengan semangat yang ku tanamkan dengan penuh kepercayaan. Kepercayaan bahwa lima hari lagi bukanlah waktu yang harus ditakutkan. Aku tidak akan menghindar ataupun lari dari takdirku. Aku akan menyambut takdirku dengan kepala tegak. Karena lima hari lagi bukanlah akhir dari segalanya. Melainkan babak awal kehidupanku yang baru akan dimulai.

Aku berjalan menuju lokerku. Aku membuka lokerku dan mengeluarkan sepatu yang kusimpan di dalamnya. Setelah aku memakai sepatuku, aku bersiap pergi ke kelasku. Belum satu langkah aku beranjak dari depan lokerku, sebuah tangan kokoh menarikku.

"Jelaskan semuanya padaku, Rukia?!" tanya Ichigo yang kini memegang erat tanganku.

"Apa lagi yang harus dijelaskan? Tidak ada lagi yang harus dijelaskan, Ichigo. Karena hubungan kita sudah berakhir!" ucapku sambil menepis tangannya.

"Apa ini semua karena Renji?!" tanya Ichigo dengan wajah.. aku tidak sanggup melihat wajahnya. Wajah yang menunjukkan kepedihan, kekecewaan, dan kekesalan merasa dikhianati. Ichigo, maafkan aku. Aku bersumpah demi cinta yang selama ini kau jaga untukku, aku tidak pernah sekalipun mengkhianati cintaku. Kaulah satu-satunya lelaki yang ku cintai, dan karena alasan itu pula lah aku melakukan hal ini.

"Kau tak perlu menyalahkan orang lain. Aku mengakhiri hubungan kita atas keinginanku sendiri!" ucapku sinis. Aku berusaha mencoba tegar, walau sebenarnya hatiku menangis, menjerit, meronta. Aku ingin lari dari kenyataan ini, tapi apa dayaku? Aku hanya seorang Kuchiki Rukia, gadis yang sebentar lagi akan menemui takdirnya. Takdir yang memutuskanku untuk menempuh jalan ini. Jalan kehidupanku.

"Kemarin kau berkencan dengannya kan?!" teriak Ichigo kehilangan kontrolnya.

Murid-murid di sekeliling kami sekarang melirik ke arahku. Ichigo? Apa dia melihatku bersama Renji kemarin? Ichigo, aku tidak mengkhianatimu. Ingin rasanya aku menjeritkan isi hatiku sebenarnya. Aku ingin berteriak, mengumandangkan isi hatiku sesungguhnya, meyakinkannya bahwa hanya dialah yang kucinta. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Belum saatnya aku menceritakan yang sesungguhnya padamu, Ichigo. Ku mohon mengerti dan maafkanlah aku.

"Kalau memang iya kenapa? Toh itu semua bukan lagi urusanmu, Ichigo.." maafkan aku Ichigo.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka, kau ternyata adalah seorang PENGKHIANAT!!" Ichigo berteriak tepat di wajahku. Dia lalu pergi meninggalkanku, meninggalkanku dalam kesedihanku, kepedihanku, maafkan aku Ichigo. Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi menampung tetes air mata yang perlahan jatuh dari pelupuk mataku. Aku berlari, berlari dari semua kepedihan hatiku. Kepedihan yang tercipta akibat betapa besarnya cintaku pada Ichigo.

Aku menuju taman belakang sekolah. Aku mendudukkan diriku di bangku taman ini. Sendiri meratapi nasibku, meratapi kepedihan hatiku yang tak lagi tertahankan. Ichigo kini menganggapku seorang pengkhianat. Tak tahukah kau, Ichigo, bahwa sesungguhnya aku tidak pernah mengkhianatimu. Tak tahukah kau, Ichigo, sesungguhnya aku begitu mencintaimu hingga aku mengambil keputusan ini. Aku melihat Kaien dono menghampiriku.

Kaien dono lalu duduk di sampingku. Dia lalu menarikku dalam pelukannya. Aku menumpahkan tangisku dalam pelukannya. Menumpahkan segala kepedihan akibat keputusanku. Aku tidak menghiraukan tatapan heran dari murid-murid yang memandang kami. Aku tetap menumpahkan tangisku dalam pelukan Kaien dono.

"Menangislah Rukia, jika itu akan membuatmu lebih baik," ucap Kaien dono.

"Terima kasih, Kaien dono," ucapku setelah merasa lebih baik. Aku lalu melepaskan diriku dari pelukan Kaien dono.

"Jadi, Ichigo menganggapmu seorang pengkhianat?" tanya Kaien dono padaku. Aku yakin dia juga melihat kejadiaan tadi.

"Begitulah, Ichigo memang pantas menganggapku seperti itu. Asal dia bahagia, aku rela di cap sebagai pengkhianat olehnya," ucapku lirih.

"Tapi itu semua tidak benar, Rukia. Kau bukanlah pengkhianat," ucap Kaien dono. Ya, aku memang bukanlah seorang pengkhianat. Tapi sekarang Ichigo menganggapku seorang pengkhianat. Pengkhianat laknat yang telah menodai kesucian cinta yang dia berikan.

"Aku tahu, aku hanya ingin membuatnya bahagia," ucapku.

"Maafkan aku, Rukia," lagi-lagi Kaien dono meminta maaf padaku.

"Sudahlah Kaien dono, itu semua bukan salahmu. Akulah yang mengambil keputusan ini, karena ini adalah hidupku," ucapku diakhiri dengan senyuman.

Ya, ini memang hidupku. Hidup yang harus ku jalani. Aku masih punya waktu lima hari lagi. Semoga itu cukup untuk memberikan kebahagiaan bagi orang-orang di sekelilingku. Bagi Ichigo, Renji, Orihime, Nii sama, dan juga bagi diriku sendiri. Terima kasih, Kaien dono. Karenamu, aku bisa meninggalkan hatiku disini.

**To be continue**

Terima kasih ya untuk reader yang bersedia meripiu dan memberikan feedback pada fic ini.

Buat **Zabaku_Soza29**,mmm.. masih sering mukul meja ya om? Hehe..

Itu.. Karena Ichigo mau nikah sama ay. Plakk..*ditabog **Sagara Ryuuki***. Hehe.. makasih ya Kika dah mau ngeripiu fic ini.

Iya, maaf ya ay malah bikin fic baru, maaf juga ay malah bikin bingung, maaf ya..*loh, ko jadi ketularan **tripleA-7sins** ya? Hehe..* Ini, ay dah update..

Whuaa.. makasih ya **Jess Kuchiki**!*peluk-peluk*-ditabog-. Ehmm..ehm.. *kembali jaga imej*, sebenarnya enam hari lagi itu ada.. ada.. ada.. ada aja. Ditunggu saja ya..*srekk.. ditebas Jez pake Sen-chan boleh minjem dari Byakkun*

Sekarang, ay sangat mengharapkan ripiunya..

Diripiu ya..*puppy eyes*

Arigato


	3. Kado Untuk Orihime

**A Gift, From Me To You**

Author: Aya-na Byakkun

Disclaimer: Bleach punya Tite Kubo

Ketahuilah..

Sahabat itu berjalan bukan seperti gunting..

Meski lurus, tapi memisahkan sesuatu..

Sahabat itu berjalan bagai jarum..

Meski menusuk dan menyakitkan,,

Tetapi, menyatukan yang terpisah..

**A Gift, From Me To You**

**.:Chapter Tiga:.**

**Kado Untuk Orihime**

Kelam.. Gelap.. Keruh.. Mati.. Aku takut.. Aku takut..

Aku terbangun dengan peluh membasahi keningku. Kenapa? Kenapa hidupku harus sepeti ini? Apa yang salah denganku? Apa?! Kenapa aku harus menjalani hidup seperti ini? Aku benci!! Aku benci pada diriku yang lemah! Aku benci pada segala yang ada dalam diriku! Kelemahanku, kemunafikanku, kenapa? Kenapa?! Aku kuat? Tegar? Tak tahukah kalian? Aku sama seperti kalian semua! Aku takut.. Aku takut mati.

Tapi apa yang harus aku sesali? Sekalipun aku menangis, meraung, menolak menerimanya, aku tetap akan mati. Hidupku tidak akan lama lagi. Tapi aku harus berusaha. Masih ada empat hari lagi. Aku pasti bisa meninggalkan hatiku di sini, di hati semua orang yang ku cintai.

Hari ini aku memutuskan untuk tidak berangkat ke sekolah. Aku tidak sanggup lagi bertemu dengan Ichigo. Aku tidak ingin menemuinya lagi. Cukup Ichigo menganggapku pengkhianat, dengan begitu dia bisa memulai hidupnya yang baru dengan gadis lain. Gadis yang bisa memberikannya cinta yang lebih lama. Tidak seperti aku yang hanya tinggal menunggu maut menjemput.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke apartemen Orihime. Teriknya matahari, mengingat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 siang tidak ku pedulikan. Tidak akan menggoyahkan tekadku untuk menemuinya. Menemui sahabat yang sudah ku khianati. Aku tahu dengan amat sangat jelas, betapa Orihime sangat menyukai Ichigo. Tapi aku tetap menerima pernyataan Ichigo. Karena aku tahu secara sadar, aku pun mencintai Ichigo. Setidaknya sebelum aku meninggalkan kehidupan ini, aku sempat memberikan kebahagiaan padanya. Kado terakhirku untuknya.

Tokk..tok..tok..

"Konichiwa Orihime," sapaku saat Orihime membukakan pintu.

"Konichiwa Rr..Rukia," sapa Orihime. Sepertinya dia terkejut melihat kedatanganku. "Ah, ayo masuk," ajaknya.

"Baik," aku pun mengikutinya masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

"Mmm.. ano, tadi kau tidak masuk ya? Kenapa? Kurosaki kun terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Tadi dia mencarimu ke kelas," cerita Orihime.

"Mmm.. tadi aku ada urusan. Oh ya, aku membawakan ini untukmu!" ucapku sambil memberikan buku kumpulan resep makanan istimewa.

"Wah.. Rukia, terima kasih! Kau baik sekali! Aku sudah lama ingin membeli buku itu!" ucap Orihime. Syukurlah dia menyukainya.

"Sama-sama. Nah, bagaimana kalau kita memcoba membuat salah satu resepnya?" ajakku.

"Wah.. ayo!" seru Orihime.

Kami pun menghabiskan hari ini dengan membuat masakan dari salah satu resep itu. Namanya Kue Putu Ayu, aku melihat bahwa makanan ini berasal dari Indonesia. Karena kami tidak mempunyai kelapa parut, Orihime malah menggantinya dengan keju parut. Hahaha.. Sepuhan hijaunya pun kami ganti dengan warna pink. Benar-benar aneh..

Aku bahagia. Ya, aku bahagia melihat Orihime yang kini tertawa senang dengan kegiatan kami. Setelah berkutat selama tiga jam, akhirnya kue putu ayu ciptaan kami matang. Kami segera membawanya ke ruang tengah.

"Wah, akhirnya matang juga ya? Tapi warnanya jadi beda dengan yang di buku, hehehe.." ucap Orihime diakhiri tawa.

"Tentu saja berbeda! Kita kan memberinya warna pink! Hehehe.." aku pun ikut tertawa.

"Rukia, bagaimana kalau kita memberi nama kue ini kue persahabatan?"

"Kenapa dinamakan kue itu?" tanyaku.

"Karena kue ini adalah lambang persahabatan kita," ucap Orihime.

"Mmm.. tentu saja!" ucapku sambil tersenyum. Kami lalu memakan kue itu.

"Mmm.. Rukia, terima kasih ya. Kau sudah menemaniku hari ini. Aku senang sekali!" ucap Orihime.

"Iya, anggap saja ini kado terakhir dariku," ucapku.

"Mmm.. ano, maksudmu?"

"Eh, sudah tidak usah kau fikirkan," ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Rukia, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Orihime.

"Mmm.. tentu saja," ucapku.

"Apa benar kau sudah putus dengan Kurosaki kun?"

"Itu.. Iya, kami sudah putus," ucapku.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau memutuskan hubungan kalian?! Kurosaki kun sangat mencintaimu, Rukia!"

Aku terkejut mendengar ucapan Orihime. Aku.. aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa? Aku memang mencintai Ichigo, tapi aku.. aku tidak mungkin mempertahankan hubunganku dengannya, apalagi dengan kondisiku sekarang. Tidak dengan sisa hidupku yang tinggal 4 hari lagi.

"Aku.."

"Rukia, aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu. Tapi aku yakin, kau masih mencintai Kurosaki kun. Kembalilah bersama Kurosaki kun sebelum terlambat," ucap Orihime.

Aku memeluknya, menangis dalam pelukannya. Aku bisa merasakan keheranan Orihime saat aku menangis di pelukannya. Tapi aku mendengar Orihime kembali berbicara, "Menangislah Rukia. Aku akan terus membantumu, karena aku adalah sahabatmu," ucapnya. Terima kasih Orihime.

"Terima kasih Orihime," ucapku. Tapi tiba-tiba kepalaku terasa pusing. Nafasku kembali sesak. Jantungku berpacu lebih cepat. Tidak.. waktunya bukan sekarang.

"Rukia, kau tidak apa-apa Wajahmu pucat sekali," ucap Orihime khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku permisi pulang," ucapku langsung bangkit dari dudukku dan keluar dari apartemen Orihime.

"Rukia.." aku masih bisa mendengar panggilan Orihime. Tapi aku tidak menggubrisnya, aku tetap berlari ke luar.

Aku tidak boleh pingsan di sini. Tidak.. Orihime tidak boleh mengetahui penyakitku.. Aku tidak boleh jatuh sekarang. Lagipula, bukankah waktunya masih 4 hari lagi? Kaien dono, di mana dia? Aku harus menemuinya. Aku tidak tahu apa lagi yang terjadi.

Kelam.. Gelap.. Keruh.. Mati.. Aku takut.. Aku takut..

Tiga hari kemudian

Ichigo's POV

Sudah empat hari Rukia tidak masuk. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa dia tidak masuk? Aku menyesali perkataanku padanya sebelumnya. Aku terlalu terbawa emosi sampai menyebutnya pengkhianat. Maafkan aku Rukia. Aku sudah ke rumahnya kemarin siang, tetapi seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, rumah itu kosong. Ke mana kau, Rukia?

Aku melihat Renji sedang berada di depan lokernya. Hatiku merasa panas saat melihatnya, apalagi saat mengingat hari dimana Renji pergi bersama Rukia ke Chappy World. Aku menghampirinya.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu," ucapku sambil menatap tajam matanya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Renji.

"Dimana Rukia?!" tanyaku.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Renji lalu pergi meninggalkanku. Refleks aku langsung menarik kerah bajunya.

"Dimana Rukia?!" tanyaku sekali lagi.

"Cih, lepaskan!" ucap Renji sambil menepis tanganku. Aku tidak peduli pada sekumpulan siswa yang kini mulai memperhatikan kami.

"Ku tanya sekali lagi, dimana Rukia?!"

"Aku sudah bilang padamu, aku tidak tahu! Lagipula, pacar macam apa kau sampai tidak mengetahui dimana Rukia sekarang?!"

Bukk.. aku langsung melayangkan tinjuku ke wajahnya.

"Sialan!" umpat Renji. Dia pun berusaha membalas tinjuku.

"Cukup!! Hentikan ini semua!" ucap seseorang. Aku dan Renji langsung menoleh kepada sumber suara tersebut. Orihime..

"Kenapa kalian bertengkar seperti ini?! Aku.. aku.. mengkhawatirkan Rukia," ucap Orihime sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Orihime, kau tahu dimana Rukia sekarang?" tanyaku.

"Aku.. aku tidak tahu Kurosaki kun. Terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya, saat Rukia mengunjungi apartemenku. Lalu wajahnya pucat, aku takut terjadi apa-apa padanya," ucap Orihime.

"Tunggu, kau bilang apa barusan Orihime? Apa wajah Rukia pucat lalu nafasnya terlihat seperti sesak?" tanya Renji tiba-tiba.

"Benar sekali Abarai kun, apa kau juga pernah melihatnya seperti itu?" tanya Orihime.

"Iya aku melihatnya seperti itu 6 hari yang lalu saat pulang dari Chappy World," ucap Renji. Kini aku bisa melihat baik Renji maupun Orihime sama-sama menunjukkan wajah khawatir. Sial.. Apa yang terjadi padamu Rukia? Di mana kau sekarang?

**To be continue**

Hbufh.. akhirnya ay bisa apdet fic ini. Maaf ya, kalau ceritanya jadi gaje..

Ay kurang bisa masukin feel dalam fic ini. Rasanya ga tega ngeliat Rukia tersiksa..

Mungkin fic ini akan berakhir di chapter 4..

Ay ucapin makasih sebesar-besarnya untuk semua yang sudah meripiu fic ini..

**Sevachi 'Ryuuki J'**, Yapz.. Rukia emang bentar lagi mau mati.*digaplok* Untuk Kaien, dia akan muncul di chapter pamungkas sebagai… liat aja nanti ya. Hehe..

**Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki**, ay juga kasian, tapi Ichigo memang malang..*ditebas Zangetsu*

**Ichirukiluna gituloh**,.. Hohoho.. bagaimana Lun? Kamu pasti sekarang sudah bisa menebak ada apa dengan Rukia??

**Jess Kuchiki**, aduh.. tega nian kau Jez, menyebut Kaien dono penguntit.. Dia bukan penguntit, tapi pengutil.*digampar bolak-balik ama Kaien fans*

**Aizawa Ayumu**, ho-oh.. Rukia emang lagi sakit.. Mari kita doakan sama-sama agar Rukia cepat sembuh. Hehe..

Terima kasih untuk ripiunya..

Chap ini ripiu lagi ya..*puppy eyes*

Arigato


End file.
